role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
CrystalGhidorah
CrystalGhidorah (クリスタルギドラ CrystalGidora) is a Crystalline Ghidorah and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality CrystalGhidorahs personality is that of a general Ghidorah, sadistic, cruel, and power hungry. History Debut: CrystalGhidorah CrystalGhidorah first appeared in RP where he appeared out from his black hole and appeared at Portland, Maine, where he flew down and attacked the city, blowing up multiple buildings with his Gravity Beams. He also briefly fought off Monga and utterly beat him to the curb, before then BirthGoji showed up. BirthGoji took a step forward, the ground cracking under his weight as he then went into a sprint, charging forwards before then leaping up, smashing into CrystalGhidorah and biting down onto his middle neck. CrystalGhidorah then used his other two heads to bite down on BirthGoji's arms; BirthGoji grunts in pain, lifting his knee up and ramming it into the Ghidorahs chest, he bites down harder, digging his fangs into the Ghidorahs flesh. CrystalGhidorah then fired Gravity Beams down at BirthGoji's chest; BirthGoji then released a nuclear pulse against CrystalGhidorah, sending CrystalGhidorah flying back. CrystalGhidorah enveloped himself with his wings to protect himself a bit from the blast, though was still blown back. Afterwards, CrystalGhidorah then fired out crystal darts all against BirthGoji. Following Monga's retreat; CrystalGhidorah then advanced towards BirthGoji. BirthGoji roared as the crystal darts stab into his back, then turning around and firing off his atomic breath, the beam smashing into the Ghidorah. CrystalGhidorah then retaliated by sending out hurricane winds from his wings against BirthGoji. As BirthGoji tried to take his stand, CrystalGhidorah repeatedly fired his crystal darts into BirthGoji's skin for extra measure, cackling. BirthGoji took in the attacks and then fired his Atomic Breath against CrystalGhidorah, to which CrystalGhidorah countered by using his Gravity Beams against his atomic breath. The beams collided, causing a small explosion. BirthGoji charged through the smoke, smashing his foot into the ground suddenly and bending his body to the side, he uses his momentum and swings his tail around, smashing it in the middle head with enough force to knock out a few teeth. CrystalGhidorah then swiped his two tails against BrithGoji, managing to trip him over a bit; BirthGoji grabbed the two tails and flexed his muscles, lifting the Ghidorah up before then smashing him down back first into the ground. BirthGoji then slammed down CrystalGhidorah down to the ground hard. CrystalGhidorah retaliated by firing his Corona Beams against BirthGoji's chest, dealing with some damage against the Gojiran and creating a massive explosion. However then BirthGoji then unleashed his Blue Spiral Ray, defeating CrystalGhidorah. CrystalGhidorah then flew off into space, retreating. As CrystalGhidorah stopped at some meteors, there he met up with his master Gamoni, who then reunited with CrystalGhidorah. After discussing BirthGoji briefly, the two space monsters then took off. Abilities * Gravity Beams: '''CrystalGhidorah is capable of firing gravity beams from his two side heads. * '''Corona Beam: '''CrystalGhidorah can fire a corona beam from his middle head. * '''Flight: CrystalGhidorah is capable of flying at will, so long as both of his wings are relatively undamaged. * Crystal Rejuvenation: '''After a particularly taxing fight, CrystalGhidorah can surround himself with crystals and sink into the ground to rejuvenate himself, taking up to 48 hours. * '''Durability: '''When at full strength, CrystalGhidorah is very durable and can take many attacks without much serious damage. * '''Crystal Darts: CrystalGhidorah can fire out a barrage of crystal darts from the tips of his wings. * Crystal Shield: CrystalGhidorah can create a shield around him completely made up of crystals. This move has yet to be used in RP. * Acceleration: CrystalGhidorah can move at superquick speed, to an unnatural degree. He can go nearly as fast as lightning and can avoid attacks easily. * Black Hole Travel: CrystalGhidorah can travel to other places quickly via by opening a black holish portal into other planets and appearing there. * Hurricane Winds: CrystalGhidorah can create hurricane-strong winds by flapping his wings repeatedly. Trivia * CrystalGhidorah's artwork comes from this image, used with permission of course. * CrystalGhidorah was originally named SpaceGhidorah, but due to the fact King Ghidorah is already from space he was renamed. * CrystalGhidorah was not conceputalized or used by Gallibon but first by Ty-Dawg. Ty-Dawg ended up discarding the character later on however after some less than satisfying results. The character stayed in limbo for a year up until he was then revived by Gallibon the Destroyer (with permission of course). Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Flying Characters Category:Ghidorah Category:Dragons Category:Original Characters Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Aliens